Dirty Phone Call
by Maira Lily
Summary: Cheerio!KurtxNerdy!Blaine. La relación entre Kurt y Blaine no es fácil y mucho menos cuando ellos mismos se empeñan en complicarla. Pero... así es más divertido.


Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ryan Murphy.

Notas autor: He aquí otro cheerio!KurtxNerdy!Blaine. Desde que escribí _El azul es tu color _no he podido sacármelos de la cabeza. Así que he vuelto con una pequeña historia sobre estos dos. _Hope you enjoy it!_

PD: A pesar del título no es tan "dirty".

PD2: (*) es el móvil de Kurt y (**) es el de Blaine.

* * *

–Bien, en la clase de hoy trabajareis por parejas. Quiero que respondáis las preguntas de la ficha con ayuda de vuestro compañero y que planteéis un pequeño debate al final. Bien, repartiré el cuestionario.

Kurt chasquea la lengua, claramente fastidiado por la situación, es última hora, última hora de un viernes, por qué demonios tiene que complicarle la vida ese profesor. Resoplando se levanta para sentarse con Quin pero ya se ha sentado con otra chica. La fulmina con la mirada unos instantes antes de comenzar a buscar otro sitio. Gira sobre sus talones cubriendo el lugar con la mirada y, debe ser cosa del destino, porque el único que queda sin emparejar es Blaine. Con otro chasquido recoge sus cosas y se sienta a su lado.

–Hola –.Susurra Kurt cuando se sienta.

–Hola.

–No tienes que poner cara de sorpresa.

–Simplemente estaba pensando que es un poco raro que te sientes conmigo en clase –.Responde el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

–Por si no te has fijado eras el único sin compañero –.Y conforme lo dice se arrepiente.

–Por si no te has fijado te encontrabas en la misma situación –.Susurra Blaine con un amago de sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

El resto de la hora transcurre en silencio. Blaine se dedica a hacer la ficha, tal y como el profesor ha pedido, mirando de reojo a Kurt cada pocos minutos, grabando en su mente las facciones del castaño. Por su parte Kurt hace una lista mental de las cosas malas que ha hecho en la vida, porque no se le ocurre otra razón para que su karma le joda de esta manera. Y ya no es sólo por estar haciendo una tarea aburrida un vienes a última hora, ni porque Quin lo haya cambiado por otra, no, no es sólo por eso. Es que Kurt no sabe por qué se ha tenido que colar por Blaine. Su vida sería mucho más sencilla de haberse colado por Finn o por Puckerman. Durante unos minutos observa a Blaine y siente que no le importa lo difícil que es para ambos estar juntos. Porque Blaine no es como los demás chicos, es especial y distinto y a Kurt le gusta eso.

El moreno capta la mirada de Kurt y le sonríe tímidamente, lleva un rato intentando hablar con él pero no sabe cómo. Y eso le hace enfadarse consigo mismo, puede besar a Kurt durante horas y acariciar su suave piel pero no puede hacerle una simple pregunta… Sinceramente Blaine no se entiende.

–Kurt –.Susurra tan bajito que, por un momento, el castaño cree que se lo ha imaginado.

–¿Si?

–Yo me preguntaba si esta tarde nosotros…

–Lo siento, tengo noche de chicas, hoy no podemos… quedar.

–Claro –.Y aunque los labios de Blaine sonríen sus ojos no lo hacen.

Y Kurt se siente morir un poco, porque no es justo. Se siente culpable por darle plantón a Blaine pero necesita estar con las chicas, necesita sentirse popular e importante. Necesita cosas que Blaine no puede darle y eso le duele, le hace sentirse estúpido y superficial porque, en realidad, Blaine le da mucho más de lo que nadie le ha ofrecido nunca. Así que cuando toca el timbre simplemente recoge sus cosas y corre hacia su coche. Escapando de un reproche que sabe que nunca llegará porque Blaine es así, suave y dulce, lo entrega todo y no espera recibir nada.

Blaine recoge sus cosas despacio y se arrastra hasta su bicicleta. Le queda mucho camino hasta llegar a casa y lo último que quiere es tener tiempo para pensar. Se pone los cascos y sube el volumen hasta que el mundo a su alrededor enmudece.

Llega a su casa más temprano que de costumbre, tira la cartera en el suelo de su cuarto y se tumba bocabajo en la cama. Comienza a dar manotazos a diestro y siniestro hasta que consigue coger el mando del reproductor de música y vuelve a poner en marcha su terapia, deja que la música lo silencie todo, incluso su mente.

Afortunadamente la tarde se le pasa en un suspiro, ha decidido que como no tiene nada mejor que hacer va a encender una de sus consolas y va a matar algún zombi, vamos a sumirse en su miseria nerd. Hacia las diez de la noche pide una pizza y se sienta en el sofá a esperar el pedido. Como siempre está solo en casa, así que puede comer lo que quiera cuando quiera. La comida no tarda en llegar y menos tarda él en comenzar a devorar esos trocitos de paraíso. Apenas se ha comido el primer trozo cuando es interrumpido por el timbre de su teléfono. Algo extrañado se levanta del suelo y lo coge, tiene un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_(*)¿Hola cielo, qué llevas puesto?_

No hace falta decir que el zumo que se estaba bebiendo llegó a Marte de lo fuerte que lo escupió. A quién narices se le ocurre mandar esos mensajes. Tiene dos opciones, una, la más sensata, dejarlo pasar, la otra es un poco más complicada, seguir el juego. Mira la hora, es viernes noche, está solo y extraña a Kurt, un poco de diversión no le va a hacer daño. Lo realmente difícil es saber qué decir…

Kurt sale del baño con el pijama puesto y se acerca a la trinidad impía, como se hacen llamar Santana, Brittani y Quinn, para ver por qué se ríen tanto.

–Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo con mi teléfono.

–No te enfades .Dice Santana y lo agarra del brazo para que se tumbe en la cama con ellas–. Sólo nos divertimos.

Entonces Kurt mira la pantalla y abre tanto los ojos que cree que se le van a salir de las cuencas.

–¿Le habéis enviado eso a un desconocido con mi teléfono? ¿Estáis locas, y si se trata de un loco, o de un violador, o peor de un profesor? ¿Os imagináis por un momento lo que pasaría si ese número fuese el número del señor Schue.?

–Cálmate, seguro que no contesta.

Y la magnífica respuesta de Quin se ve opacada por el pitido del teléfono, el desconocido ha contestado.

_(**)Depende de lo que tú lleves._

De pronto se quedan sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, excepto Santana porque a ella le está dando un ataque de risa.

–Deberíamos parar –.Dice Kurt intentando ser la voz de la razón.

–Vamos Kurt, sólo es un juego inocente –.Dice Quin mirándole directamente con sus preciosos ojos verdes.

–Pero a vosotras se os ha ocurrido pensar qué clase de persona respondería a ese mensaje.

–Menos hablar y más escribir, Hummel –.Dice Santana poniéndole el móvil en la mano.

–Mierda de presión de grupo –.Susurra Kurt antes de comenzar a escribir un nuevo mensaje.

_(*)Seguro que estás sexy con cualquier cosa._

Blaine mira la pantalla de su teléfono, si alguna vez pensó que su vida era normal, claramente se equivocó. Se mira enarcando una ceja, él no usaría exactamente el término sexy para definirse. Lleva un viejo pantalón de chándal y una camiseta gris de Transformers, además ni siquiera va peinado. La imaginación de la gente desde luego es impresionante. Le sudan un poco las manos al contestar pero por alguna extraña razón siente que no quiere parar.

_(**)Estoy solo en casa, qué crees que llevo._

_(*)¿Te estás haciendo de rogar?_

_(**)Bueno, somos desconocidos, qué problema hay._

_(*)Yo he preguntado primero._

Blaine enarca una ceja, sea quien sea ese desconocido, le recuerda mucho a Kurt. Eso es lo que lo impulsa a seguir haciendo esa tontería. Se mira nuevamente la ropa y decide que lo mejor será adornar un poco, como en el currículo.

_(**)Sólo llevo unos bóxer rojos y sabes lo que dicen del rojo..._

En el cuarto de las chicas se escucha un grito animado.

–Sigue Porcelana, sigue –.Grita Santana.

Kurt pone los ojos en blanco pero continúa con los mensajes. Tiene que admitir que le resulta casi morboso imaginarse a la persona al otro lado de la línea. Y le resulta casi porque no puede parar de pensar en qué clase de persona está solo en su casa un viernes por la noche.

_(*)Y qué dicen del rojo._

_(**)Que es el color de la pasión._

Esta vez el grito es mucho más agudo y el propio Kurt se sorprende a sí mismo uniéndose a él.

–Dale caña Kurtie

_(*)Supongo que me toca, llevo mis largas piernas desnudas y te aseguro que son unas piernas dignas de ver o tocar…_

A Blaine se le corta la respiración porque para él ese desconocido tiene la cara de Kurt, y ahora las piernas de Kurt.

_(*)¿Se te ocurre algo interesante que hacer?_

–Kurt –.Susurra para sí, pues tampoco hay nadie que pueda escuchar sus lamentos.

Siente como la sangre se agolpa en sus mejillas y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta unos grados. La escena que tiene ante sus ojos, una escena de sus manos recorriendo las largas piernas de Kurt, va a volverlo loco.

_(**)Qué te parecería dejar que mi lengua te recorriese de principio a fin._

_(*)Sigue…_

Pero Blaine no sigue, tira el teléfono al suelo y sube al sofá. Se mira las manos y las frota contra el respaldo del mueble. En qué clase de perturbado se había convertido. No sólo le seguía el juego a una pobre chica sino que además le ponía la cara y el cuerpo de Kurt. Pobre chica coqueteando con un gay… tiene que llamarla y pedirle disculpas, seguro que todo ha sido un malentendido. Coge de nuevo su teléfono y marca el botón de llamada.

–Está llamando –.Chilla Kurt.

–No lo cojas, no lo cojas.

–No voy a… ¿dónde está el teléfono?

–No Brit, no lo cojas.

–¿Hola?

Pero para cuando consiguen quitarle el teléfono a la rubia ya es tarde, Brittani ha aceptado la llamada y para colmo con tanto ajetreo le han dado al altavoz. Kurt quiere pegarse un tiro entre ceja y ceja cuando escucha la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

–_Disculpe, lamento molestarla pero creo que se ha equivocado de número. No se preocupe, no estoy molesto y espero que usted tampoco lo esté, debería habérselo dicho antes, no sabe cuánto lo lamento pero es que hoy no he tenido un buen día y pensé que… Bueno en realidad no lo pensé._

–¿Quién eres? –Pregunta Brittani antes de que puedan taparle la boca.

–_Oh, bueno, eso es lo de menos supongo, pero no tiene de qué preocuparse yo…_

–Espera tú eres Nerderson –.Grita Santana sin poder evitar reírse como una loca.

–_Santana, Santana López, vaya y yo preocupado por haber dañado la integridad de alguien…_

–Si de verdad llevas esos calzoncillos seguro que le haces daño a alguien, deberías ponerte algo, no quiero ni imaginarte.

Kurt le arrebata el teléfono a Santana y contesta con un hilo de voz.

–Blai… Nerderson… yo, lo siento mucho, no sabía que eras tú.

–_Quita el altavoz._

Y Kurt quiere echarse a llorar porque por un momento piensa que Blaine está enfadado con él y que es el fin y que se quedará sin volver a probar los labios de Blaine por una broma estúpida.

–Ya –.Responde con los ojos cerrados esperando lo peor.

–_Me dejas plantado para ligar conmigo por teléfono, sinceramente eres más rarito de lo que yo creía._

–No seas estúpido no sabía que eras tú –.Dice Kurt a la vez que entra en el cuarto de baño para que las chicas no escuchen la conversación–.Lo siento muchísimo, por favor no te enfades yo…

–_No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien y no estoy enfadado._

–Entonces podemos continuar… Por dónde íbamos… Si, me ibas a lamer enterito.

–_Dios mío, cómo he podido ser tan idiota. No te rías, ni siquiera sé por qué he contestado, estaba comiendo._

–¿Entonces no estás desnudo?

–_¿Quién come pizza desnudo? Porque lamento tener que ser yo quien te lo diga pero no es normal comer desnudo._

–Eres un idiota, intentaba ser atrevido.

–_Creo que voy a tirar el teléfono o a quemarlo…_

–No puedes hacer eso.

–_¿Por qué?_

–Porque ahora tengo tu número y tú tienes el mío.

–_Por qué no podías simplemente pedírmelo, ya sabes como la gente normal._

–Bueno, así es más divertido.

–_Si, seguro, por cierto, intenta que Santana no se saque los ojos por haber imaginado mi desnudez._

–Es una estúpida tu cuerpo es perfecto.

–_Gracias… Bueno mejor me voy a dormir._

–Buenas noches.

–_Ah y Kurt… No molestes a más frikis._

–Seré Bueno, lo prometo.

Y Kurt sale del baño, se mete en su saco de dormir y no vuelve a abrir la boca hasta la mañana siguiente. Por suerte, a media noche, un mensaje consigue cambiar su humor y se duerme con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

_(**)Blaine: Que duermas bien y que sueñes cosas bonitas, yo soñaré contigo porque eres lo más bonito que conozco._

**Fin**

7


End file.
